<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traveler by Creepygirl10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928013">Traveler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepygirl10/pseuds/Creepygirl10'>Creepygirl10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Crack, Crack Relationships, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Time Travel, pass travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepygirl10/pseuds/Creepygirl10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr. Also if you do not like how I write, don't read. But if you do please read, even if it piques your interest, just read it and give it a try, it won't hurt you. I think.</p><p>Arno may not be in total character but just bear with me.</p><p>Arno gets thrown back in time and Eivor helps him. It's been a while now and Arno is with Eivor on a mission to Sciropescire. </p><p>It's basically a one-shot unless you the readers want more chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Arno Dorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traveler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arno sits on top of the horse as he listens to Eivor talks to a group of arguing Saxons. During the time he spent with Eivor and the clan he learned that Eivor likes to help people.</p><p>Which is probably why he isn't alone in a time he's never been in. It was last year when he was sent there for some reason. Right after the whole ordeal in France and now he's stuck in England or Britain or something like that.</p><p>Now he is in Raven clan clothing because he's original clothing was a bit futuristic. They had to hide his things because it would cause an uprise. Arno was just glad to keep his double blades on his forearms.</p><p>The clan was weird, in Arno's opinion because they welcomed him in open arms. They didn't hesitate and he favors Randvi because she made the most sense, Eivor because he committed to helping him, and Hytham because he was an assassin. He was wry of Valka. Maybe it was because she was curious as he came from another time and tried to get him to drink her elixirs. Arno would make up excuses because he didn't feel like dying. Her favorite nickname for Arno is Traveler.</p><p>Arno's attention goes back on Eivor as one of the Saxons points over to him. Arno's hood is up so they could hardly see his face beside his hair pooling out of the side of his head.</p><p>"Oh come on, you have a fine Omega sitting on that horse like it's nothing," yelled the upset male Saxon.</p><p>Arno glares at the man which the man obviously can't see but Eivor clearly sees it. It looks like the man is having an argument with an older man and a younger woman. Probably a father and daughter and based on that sentence is the female is Omega.</p><p>Eivor on the other hand looks like he's ready to laugh and punch the man's face in. Eivor places both hands on his hips and talks some more. Then Arno flinches up as Eivor takes his right hand and punches him in the jaw.</p><p>This amuses the Omega on top of the horse. The man apologizes or begs and runs off somewhere. Eivor waves the couple off and walks towards Arno who is starting to get uncomfortable on the horse.</p><p>"So what was that about," Arno eyes him from under the hood when Eivor reaches him.</p><p>"Some Alpha wanted to try an Omega as if she's an object. The father was trying to stop him, it's a good thing I intervene," Eivor explains. </p><p>"What a good samaritan you are," he watches Eivor pet the horse.</p><p>"I just like to help people out, "Eivor smiles at Arno, which causes him to have a weird feeling in his gut. "So, would you like me to sit from behind and you take the reins or the other way around."</p><p>"I believe the last time I tired to ride a horse, I fell and ate merde," Arno says with light amusement.</p><p>"Okay then, I'll show you," Eivor says with excitement in his voice and gets behind Arno.</p><p>"Now. But what if- Don't we have to go somewhere-," Arno gets cut off when the Alpha's chest is now on his back. His face heating up.</p><p>"It will be fine, trust me," Eivor guides Arno's hands to the reins, "Besides we'll make it to Sciropescire in no time."</p><p>"We could've taken the boat- the longship and we talk-," Arno pauses, "This was your plan along." He looks behind him to stare at Eivor.</p><p>"No," Eivor hesitates and Arno raises a brow, "I can't seem to lie to you can I 'Traveler'," Arno rolls his eyes and look forward again and back at his hands.</p><p>Eivor's hands were underneath his and he could feel Eivor's head on his shoulder. "Well, it is part of it. I needed to talk to you, alone."</p><p>The Omega's face feels like it's on fire, "and what would that be."</p><p>The horse begins to move which causes Arno to jump and Eivor to chuckle, "We're going to meet a few allies of mine, friends. Ivarr and Ceolbert."</p><p>"I've heard you mention them a few times and I think I've heard Ceo-," Arno pauses because he wasn't sure if he could pronounce his name right.</p><p>"Ceolbert."</p><p>"Yes, Ceolbert at the settlement but I haven't spoken to him. I was too busy with Hytham and Valka drugging me," Arno says with a low tone at the end. Eivor guides his hands to the side and he follows as the horse moves in the direction they wanted to.</p><p>Eivor laughs, "Valka has your best interest when she gives you her elixirs. She's the best at what she does. She is a seer after all."</p><p>"It's just weird," Arno says, "So about Ceolbert and Ivarr."</p><p>"Ceolbert is a good man. Kind, wise, and he wants peace. Ivarr on the other hand is-," Eivor disappears into no speech.</p><p>"I have the feeling he might be a wild card," Arno guesses the sentence to Eivor's.</p><p>"I guess you could say that. He does have a bit of a biased view on Alphas and Omegas and believes that we can't achieve peace through talks but violence," Arno realizes his tone was wry.</p><p>"And is Ceolbert an Alpha," Arno asks.</p><p>"No he's a Beta but Ivarr has some good in him," the Alpha sounds unsure in his statement.</p><p>"Sounds like your unsure."</p><p>"I mean he can be rude, just-," Eivor cuts himself off.</p><p>"Just what," Arno's amusement catches in his voice.</p><p>"What makes you think I'll get in a fight with him," Arno asks innocently making Eivor laugh.</p><p>"You have a short temper and the first time you arrived, you almost stabbed me with your double blades," Eivor says in a matter-of-a-fact tone.</p><p>"They're supposed to be hidden," Arno shoots back, "And it's a good thing you spoke English."</p><p>"I don't feel like losing a finger and yours is more advanced," Eivor says.</p><p>Soon Arno heard a thick Dane accent cursing a storm about being bored. Then the reins were pulling the horse to a stop. The Omega turns to the Alpha and raises a brow.</p><p>"What now," Arno asks the Eivor.</p><p>"Don't do anything irrational," Eivor asks.</p><p>"I won't," the heat was going back to Arno's face as he felt Eivor's breath on his face.</p><p>The Omega watches the Alpha look at Arno's eyes and down to his lips. The Alpha places a rough hand on the Omega's face. The space closes between them.</p><p>It was soft and Eivor notices that Arno's lips are soft but slightly rough. The Alpha slowly licks the Omega's bottom lip and Arno lets him in. Their tongues dance together and Arno's closes arm clutches to his shirt. As Eivor's hands make a spot for themselves on his hips.</p><p>They pull apart when they heard a loud swear ring in the air. Arno slowly smiles, "We should probably go before your friend goes bad."</p><p>Eivor's hand starts to make small circles, "Maybe."</p><p>"But we definitely aren't finish," Arno says before kissing under his ear. Eivor stares dumbfounded as he watches Arno gets off the horse with a sly smile.</p><p>"Indeed we are not," Eivor smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>